Never the Same
by Kaline Reine
Summary: He could sit for hours, and just muse about the secrets of the past. Sometimes he would lose himself there... Sometimes he regretted everything. Sometimes he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. ItaSasu Uchihacest Yaoi DL;DR


**Never The Same  
>by Kaline Reine<strong>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters or settings associated with it. This is only a fanfiction story. I also don't own the song Never Be the Same by Red.  
><em>

_WARNINGS: This story is Yaoi, and may contain graphic homosexual relations, M/M, slash, etc. It is a story about two men. May contain dark themes, violence, non-con, borderline rape, some spoilers, and sparkly little gay butterflies. The good kind. The kind that smile at you and sing pretty songs. If you have a problem, look elsewhere for your reading material. You have been warned..._

_This story is written especially for BlackBeta13, as a special request._

* * *

><p>He looked at him again.<p>

_'I know you... I've seen those eyes somewhere before...' _Sasuke couldn't help it. He looked directly into the man's eyes, and saw something that he'd never thought he'd see again. _'Those eyes... I know you. Don't I?' _

_**I know you, who are you now?Look into my eyes if you can't you remember, oh?**_

But he was certain he didn't remember... At least, not entirely.

Who was this strange man? He'd encountered him somewhere before, of that he was absolutely certain. But he couldn't put a name to the face. He looked different. There was something about him... Something out of place. The person's mysterious identity could not be deciphered, though. At least, not yet. He would need to see more of him first.

He'd only stopped in this tiny little town for a short excursion, at first. Sasuke never thought he'd actually run into anyone he knew here. He was so far away, and it had been a few years since he'd seen anyone he had known from his past. The last time was when he left for good. The final battle that had ended in a draw, of all things. It would seem that he and Konoha's newest fiery blond Hokage were precisely equally matched. Now he'd run away and settled here. And to be perfectly honest, he had no more desire to leave.

He'd become one of the common folk, just another face...

After everything that had happened, Sasuke knew he could never go back. He wouldn't return to his former life as a Shinobi warrior. That was too rough for him. The entire thing had scarred him deeply. He could never be the same again.

So here he was, with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan... The most powerful Ninja in all the world... And he no longer used his powers. Not even a little. He knew that it wouldn't affect him the way it had affected his brother. It was Eternal. He would not go blind, as Itachi once had. But still...

Going through all of that had scarred him for life. Sometimes experiences can cut far more deeply than anyone's words ever can. No matter what, he would not allow the hatred that flowed through his cursed veins to consume him. He couldn't.

He was at home. His keys were wrenched from his pocket with hasty annoyance. "Maybe this just wasn't meant to be..." The door was unlocked and he went inside. Sometimes Sasuke hated his new life.

He sighed, as he walked back into the small house he was living in. The one at the top of the hill on the outskirts of town, that cost so little every month because it was small and quaint. It reminded him of home. He was now living a lie, as a completely normal young man who worked at a local restaurant. The boy sighed again and rolled over onto his side on the black leather sofa, restlessly.

He'd felt the familiar surge of chakra as soon as he'd entered this village. And he knew someone was waiting for him. ...But who?

It was probably the same phantom chakra that haunted him everywhere he went. He would think he felt it, and then it was gone. Just like his clan...

There was no way anyone from Konoha could possibly be tracking him though. He'd made sure to be extra careful. And that, for an Uchiha, meant a lot. He'd allowed himself to forget, to be careless, in the past. He would never make the same mistakes again. He had actually gone so far out of his way to ensure that no one knew what happened to him or where he was. He knew if they ever found him, he'd be in a world of trouble.

The man he'd passed in the streets earlier... He blended in so well, so perfectly. Just like any other person would have. It was almost a little _too_ perfect. Something about the brief encounter still bothered Sasuke. It was only a glimpse, but that was more than enough.

_**I can see, I can still find  
>You're the only voice my heart can recognize<br>But I can't hear you now, yeah.**_

He needed to get him to say something. It could be anything. He just needed to hear his voice, for his own peace of mind.

"I can't ever forget you..." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Aniki..."

The sound of silence was driving him insane at an alarming rate. He was sure he should have gone completely mad by now. But something still held his mind here, in this solid plane of existence where nothing was lucid anymore.

Every night he cried, ever since he'd learned the truth from Madara. That man knew so much, yet he'd never said a single word until the deed was done. There were many things about that situation which still bothered Sasuke, as well. He couldn't think of anything the clan Elder would have gained from Itachi's death. Or why he'd chosen to wait until afterward to reveal the truth to him...

_ If _that were indeed the actual truth.

The more he thought about it, the weirder it got. Sometimes it became so exhausting, he tried his best not to think about it anymore. His past was done and he'd already lost everything. The only thing left for him to do was to give up and start over. Sasuke so often wondered what the others would say if they could see him now... A fallen superstar. Someone who had such potential to become amazing, yet he'd been led astray.

Sleep was something that often eluded him when he was upset. Though he was exhausted from a long day at work, he continued to toss and turn on the little sofa until he finally gave up. Going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, the young Uchiha settled on making something quick and simple for dinner.

Once his ramen noodles were done, he felt better, if only very slightly. His stomach growled before he dove in, devouring the food quickly. He liked his kitchen... He felt a certain amount of comfort there, even if the yellowed wallpaper was peeling a bit, and the tiled floor had lots of small cracks in it. There were many things he'd been meaning to fix up, but it was next to impossible to find the motivation to actually do it. For the moment, dirty dishes lined the sink, and empty containers were piled around wherever. Wrappers littered the floor.

Sasuke was far from being as perfect as everyone had once believed him to be.

He reveled in his imperfections. He liked them a lot. They made him feel human, like nothing else ever could.

The biggest flaw of all was something he could never bring himself to deal with...

_'Every night I think of you...'_ He gazed up at the stars from inside the filthy kitchen window. _'Itachi... I wonder if you're out there somewhere, in the vast distance of time and space, somewhere beyond death's tender embrace; I wonder if you can still hear me...' _

And in that very moment, he knew... He would give anything just to hear his voice one more time.

_**I'll never be the same  
>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises<br>Are yesterdays and I belong to you.**_

That was all in the past.

It didn't take him much longer to fall asleep. Sleep was a rare thing for the Uchiha runaway, but when it finally came, it brought with it much needed relief. Black bangs swayed each time his breath hit them, warming his face with comfort that he hadn't felt since he was a child...

It wasn't until the next morning that he realized he was worrying about nothing. There was a high chance that he would most likely never run into that same stranger again. The chances of it happening once again were slim to none. He was just one face in an entire sea of people.

He went about his day as usual, getting dressed for work and locking up his house. He wasn't really that paranoid but it always paid to be careful. The walk to work was a long one, down the hill and then all the way through town. But that was the price he paid for his solitude.

And somehow, there he was again... Same beautiful, flawless face... Looking at him with familiar eyes. It was the look of a man that didn't belong there.

"...You." Sasuke looked up at him. The man was only slightly taller than him, but it made him feel like he was so small in comparison.

The man didn't say anything. He did smile a little, but it quickly faded. Like it didn't even belong there... The man was obviously used to frowning.

Long black hair flowed smoothly over strong shoulders, as it billowed in the wind. A strong jaw outlined his face, making him appear even more serious than he probably would have otherwise. His eyes were a little off. Something within Sasuke believed they should be either red or black. Possibly both. But they were a terrible shade of blue. He didn't understand why... His face was lacking something, as well... There were no lines there? But otherwise he appeared so close to someone who was once so close to him.

Just not quite.

"Hn."

The man turned away from him, to leave Sasuke with a horrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_**I just can't walk away  
>'cause after loving you<br>I can never be the same.**_

He loved him. Truly and deeply. Knowing this, he could never bring himself to walk away...

And yet, his feet continued to carry him further away with each and every step.

Away from the strange man who haunted him. Away from the place he'd abandoned. Away from the sins waged by the war crimes upon his dreaded clan. Away from his last name; Uchiha. Away from the desecrated memories of his older brother. Away from everything in his past that he'd left behind...

And for what? So he could be mocked by the man's back, laughing at him as he'd turned away, wordlessly? The one person who reminded him of someone he was certain he'd lost forever was teasing him and then ignoring him. He marveled at the irony.

It was so hard for him to just carry on, like nothing happened that morning... But he did it. Somehow, he managed to find ways to distract himself enough to get through his work day. Ever since he'd settled in this small town, he'd been looking for jobs. He'd finally found a place about a year ago. It was nothing; a shabby little restaurant in a secluded corner of the miniature city. He was a waiter there. And he made more than enough to pay his small amount of bills.

He'd finally collected his last tip of the night, from a large group of people that had chosen to stay pretty late making idle chitchat with each other.

Someone slipped him a piece of paper. He made a mistake. He read it.

_ 'He's watching you...' _

He rolled his eyes, and finished clearing the table. It was impossible to tell which one of the party of at least ten people had left that for him. And how did they even know? He hadn't recognized anyone amongst them as being from Konoha. Even if they were, there was no way they could tell what he was thinking.

Maybe it had just been a fluke or something? It was entirely plausible that someone had accidentally left a scrap piece of paper lying on the table. Completely innocent... Except for the way _he knew_.

In the pit of his stomach, there was a feeling.

Sasuke could feel his chest slowly restricting, each time he inhaled. With each and every breath, it got gradually tighter, growing and twisting around his insides. He knew something bad was coming his way. He didn't know how, but he just knew it instinctively. This note was significant. It did mean something.

"Everything is done. Can I clock out and go home now?" He really hoped his manager would not keep him late tonight. He needed time to think.

The thin, lanky young man with the pencil thin goatee on his chin glanced around. Sasuke was always a good worker. He didn't have to actually check everything. If the waiter said it was done, then it was.

He nodded, and waved him away. "Sure, go on."

"Thanks. See ya."

And with that, he was on his way. As he walked down the same winding path that he felt like he'd been down at least half a million times already, the sinking feeling grew even stronger.

Rain began to fall from the sky while he was walking home. It was such a dreary night. Like so many nights before. And just like_ that _dreaded night. It was something almost surreal, like part of a hellish nightmare come to life... Sasuke wished he could erase all of the memories that still haunted him.

_**And how can I pretend I've never known you?  
>Like it was all a dream, no...<strong>_

His thoughts were racing through his mind at blinding speed.

The massacre. All of his family dead. His greatest fear at the time had been losing his beloved older brother. What kind of demon would do such a thing? _The very one he feared to lose._

What had been the point of all that? To see him in a new light? To fear the one he had loved so easily before? To tear a loving family apart? To ruin all of his chances of being happy in the future? To shatter what was left of his hopes and dreams? To leave him behind, devastated that his family was gone forever, and he was all alone in the world, and his older brother turned out to be a monster from a place beyond hell; beyond even the darkest depths of his most severe nightmares?

...Because that was what had happened. Intentions don't count for shit, as far as the Uchiha heir was concerned. All that ever mattered was the outcome of such attempts.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to die. That had been his only real goal. When others knew you possessed strength, they sought nothing more than to disprove it. They wanted to be stronger than he was, and to prove it, they would have to kill him. He'd never given a damn about doing the right thing... Or the wrong thing, for that matter.

After everything he had been through, he could never be the same. It simply wasn't possible.

Not even time could ever erase the past. It was something set in stone, forever unchanging...

He would have done so many things differently if only he had known then what he knows now. How his brother had killed the clan because he'd been ordered to by the leaf village elders, how he'd gone out of his way to save the one person who had ever really mattered to him, how he'd been unable to kill his sweet younger brother... Out of love.

But all of this was according to Madara. The really fucked up thing was, Sasuke could not think of even a single reason the clan Elder would have for lying. There was no viable option that made sense. No matter how many times he re-worked it in his brain, changing things around like a never-ending chess game, it never made sense.

But then, why had Itachi never bothered to tell him the truth? Why had he preached such a message of pure hatred to a boy so young? It was like he'd wanted Sasuke to get caught in the middle all along.

He'd saved his life, and for what? So he could throw it all away and live a life of such misery? There was no point in living. No point to his life anymore. Nothing.

_Sometimes he wished it was all just a bad dream... _

And he'd wake up and somehow see his older brother's face, smiling down at him sweetly from above. But such peace was not to be had. Not ever.

Sasuke sighed out of frustration, his fingers entangled in his choppy black locks. It was maddening, trying to figure all of this out. And it was slowly driving him insane... If that had been Itachi's goal, it looked as if he was doing a pretty good job. Although it was too late. The final showdown between them was complete. Something final, hanging like a dead weight between their two souls... Forever.

_**I know I'll never forget  
>the way I always felt with you beside me<br>and how you loved me then, yeah.**_

It was not until he'd heard the words, dripping like poison from Madara's lips, that he'd realized how much his brother had cared... Itachi had really loved him.

He could sit for hours, and just muse about the secrets of the past. Sometimes he would lose himself there...

The tears fell down, one by one in silence, as he wept softly into his pillow. It was too much for him to take sometimes. That's why he hated to even think about it. But on nights like these, when the loneliness became too much to bear, Sasuke realized just how alone he was. He felt the sudden weight of all of the deaths of his fallen clan pressing down on him at once. And it was-

With sudden haste, the Uchiha heir found his thoughts were interrupted. Someone was outside. He heard the wet squelching sound of someone's footsteps pressing into the wet earth.

Once a Ninja's ears were tuned into one thing, it was impossible to stop it. He couldn't block it out now, even if he wanted to. They were trained to recognize when an enemy was near. And this time was no exception. That sound was unmistakable; regulation Shinobi sandals padding through the soft mud. It could be like no other kind of shoe. The way the delicate gaps in the sole melded into the earth, and how the ground gave way just a little bit... It was definitely someone he knew.

They were masking their chakra, of that he was sure. Sasuke bolted up as swiftly and silently as he could manage. He knew it was too late to try to mask his own chakra. It was clear that whoever it was had already sensed him long ago. It was too late to do anything about it. If he tried masking his own chakra, that would alert the would-be assassin that he was aware of their presence. Not a smart move.

_ 'Who are you, you stupid fucker?' _Thoughts raced through his mind even faster then. _'And why won't you leave me alone? Why would anyone even bother to come after me? It's not like I've bothered anyone for a long time. I've been laying low... How would they even find me?' _

It made him angry... He didn't have any more time to think, as he heard the door being opened. Whoever it was, they were just walking in his front door! The sheer audacity was overwhelming! Weren't Shinobi assassins supposed to be stealthy and silent?

"Who are you?" He demanded, his kunai at the man's throat immediately. "What do you want? Tell me now, or I slit your throat!"

Only two words. "It's me."

Midnight colored eyes widened in instant recognition. _'No... No, it can't be!'_Sasuke had been rendered completely speechless.

"Don't..." A slight pleading tone could be heard. The man didn't sound as tough as he remembered. "Please. Put the kunai down, Otouto."

"...Itachi... You. But I- But no! No, it can't be..." He stumbled over his words.

And then he was choking.

It felt so surreal, having his older brother by his side once again. The tears rolled down his face so freely... It was like seeing a ghost.

"I know I have a lot to explain to you," He sounded so calm and casual. It was something that Sasuke just wasn't ready for. "But I can promise you, Otouto... I have reasons for doing everything I did before. I'm here now, and it's really me. Kill me if you wish. But you'll never know how much I love you."

_'He said it... Just now! Like it was nothing!'_ Sasuke was in shock. Everything was happening so fast, and he'd never expected this. _'...Absolutely nothing... Like I am to him.'_

"What... What am I to you?"

His brother looked at him. Red Sharingan spun wildly in his eyes. It was too late, Sasuke had already looked into them. He couldn't help himself... Itachi had always possessed the most beautiful eyes in the world, as far as he was concerned. But nothing happened. It was intended as more of a threat than anything, or more like a precaution.

A gentle hand wiped away the stray droplets, as they continuously leaked from his eyes. He wanted to pull back from his brother's touch, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. There was a certain amount of comfort there. Comfort which Sasuke hadn't felt for a very long time. He allowed it, unable to do anything different. He gave in to what little comfort was offered to him for the moment.

"You are _everything _to me."

"Aniki... I thought you were dead. I... I _killed you_!"

Itachi seemed indifferent. "I'm alive. I've always been alive. You were foolish to think you could really kill me."

"I... But you... I saw you die!" He stared incredulously. "This can't be real."

"I'm here," His brother moved forward a bit. "And this is real. I'm really here..."

Crossing the room and closing the distance between them, Sasuke collapsed into his brother's waiting arms.

_**I'll never be the same  
>I'm caught inside the memories,<br>the promises are yesterdays  
>and I belong to you.<strong>_

"I belong to you..." It was a breathless whisper, but Itachi heard him loud and clear.

It made Sasuke infinitely nervous to feel the one he idolized so close to him... Their very breath co-mingling upon each exhale. Each inhale laced with toxic pheromones carrying the other's scent straight to their groin.

Everything that was in the past was now behind them. He understood that, finally. Although he couldn't count on him in the past, he knew that it had all been true. Everything Madara had told him was exactly how things happened. His older brother, the Uchiha prodigy and pride of the clan, hadn't killed him because he really loved Sasuke. Out of love for his little brother, he'd sacrificed so much... He hadn't wanted him to live in fear the rest of his life, getting caught up in a pointless and doomed war.

He rested his head against Itachi's shoulder. Gently, he began to run his hands up and down his brother's sides. The older male seemed to stiffen a bit at first, but then he relaxed when Sasuke's caresses strayed no further south than his waistband. He still bristled at the gentle touch, every now and then. Both of them were silent, content to have this tender moment between them.

They were standing so close together. Their breath mingled together as one, and they inhaled each other's scent. It was the ultimate high for Sasuke... He was starting to feel a pull in his groin, and he knew what it meant. At the same time, it was like he wanted to stay like this, and never move again. They could always have this moment, and nothing else, and he would be content.

Itachi was fighting not to let him know just how much he was also being affected by this. It was clear that he was holding back. And the messed up part was, Sasuke didn't want him to.

"You don't have to hold back anymore," He stated, no longer afraid to voice his feelings. They were too strong to ignore. "I'm ready... Aniki."

That one word nearly sent him over the edge. "Otouto... You don't know what you are asking. This isn't... I'm not..."

"Sshhhh..." A finger to his lips effectively silenced him.

With no more words, Sasuke slowly sank down to his knees. Before the older Uchiha could do anything to stop him, a hand was massaging his hardening length through his pants. He let out a pent-up moan... He just couldn't help it.

"Mmmmn... Otouto, please..."

He didn't have to ask twice.

His pants were down, and Sasuke took his length between smooth, wet, perfect lips. Itachi tried desperately not to move, but then his hips seemed to move to and fro along with the natural rhythm of the fellatio.

Nothing was said. As the silence passed between them, both of the brothers grew gradually more nervous. Each of them wanted to know what the other might be thinking... They needed to be reassured that such a desecration was okay. But neither of them were willing to be the first to admit it. They craved one another like nothing they'd ever needed before. And yet, both knew it was doomed to disaster from the very start.

Sasuke reached to run a hand up and down over his older brother's stomach, trying to soothe his nerves. It wasn't like he could talk right now anyway. With his free hand, he began to stroke the remainder of his shaft with enthusiasm.

His brother was rocking his hips into his mouth, and he tried placing his wandering hand on the elder's hips now, to steady him and hopefully keep him still. The size of Itachi's prick made it nearly impossible for him to even give him a proper blowjob, but he did the best he could with it. Every line, each curve felt smooth and perfect; it was flawless.

He wasn't sure where this was going, but at the moment he didn't care. His only thought was to show Itachi that things were okay between them; that he had chosen to forgive him instead of hanging on to the hatred which the rest of the Uchiha had chosen to bestow him with. The same anger that had once burned through his own veins, causing him to crave the blood of his only sibling to rest solely upon his hands. The very same hatred that the very same brother had once taught him to hold onto so dearly.

"Ohhh..." Itachi threw his head back and moaned.

He wanted to know this was real; to have undisputable proof that it really happened. He needed to feel his big brother... Just once. To have him completely.

Even though it would hurt both of them, Itachi pushed him away. He had to. It would hurt a lot right now, but if he went through with this... If he actually fucked his beloved little brother as he'd been asked, it would hurt Sasuke a lot more in the long run. He would never be able to forgive himself for causing his younger sibling such pain. He never wanted Sasuke to go through that.

"Stop. I can't do this. I'm sorry... But you deserve better. Someone like me... Would only bring you down. And I can't have that. I'll be going now."

_**I just can't walk away  
>'cause after loving you<br>I can never be the same.**_

Sasuke grabbed his arm, unwilling to let go of him. They were still so close to the door. Itachi could leave at any given moment, and when he did, he knew for sure he would never see him again. He could vanish instantly into the night, never to be seen or heard from again. Sasuke couldn't let that happen. So he held onto him for dear life.

"After you left, I... How could you expect me to live my life without you? You were my brother, my Nii-san, my only Aniki..." He was beginning to shake now. "I loved you then, until you ki- you did th- they die- Well, you know what you did. I lost my whole family, and I didn't want to lose you too. I loved you then, and I love you now. I may not understand but that doesn't mean I don't want to!"

The tears came then, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. No possible way.

Itachi felt a pang of regret hit his heart, and it was the most overwhelming feeling he'd ever felt. For someone who wasn't used to feeling things to begin with, it was overwhelming. It wasn't so much that he didn't feel things, but rather he'd been trained never to show them to anyone. Which had led to him naturally masking his emotions.

Now he wanted more than anything to hold his little brother close... And to keep him there, forever.

_**You led me here,  
>then I watched you disappear...<strong>_

"I watched you... I saw you. You were dead. I saw it!" He sobbed, as Itachi cradled him against his chest.

He could scarcely believe what they'd just done. A part of him wanted desperately to believe that it was some strange kind of hallucination. But it couldn't be, and it wasn't. This was really happening. And the thoughts of what might come next were causing Sasuke's heart to race at a zillion miles per hour.

He was led into his own bedroom. Looking up, he could only gaze at his brother in a mixture of shock, confusion, and awe as he was pushed back on the bed hurriedly.

"I want you," It came as a sensual, feral growl directly in his ear. "I want to make it all up to, if you'll only allow me to... Sasu-chan."

That was something he never called him. But Sasuke found he almost kind of liked it... _'Wait, why am I thinking about this? I should be worried that my older brother just suggested that he might want to fuck me! And instead, I... I just don't care. No, I want it to happen. I want him to...'_

"Do it."

No sooner had the words left his lips, than the slightly older male was already on top of him in the blin of an eye, fiercely grinding his hips against Sasuke's. He felt how hard Itachi was. The delicious thrusting motion was creating so much friction he felt like he might cream his pants right then if it didn't stop. But somehow, probably through sheer will, he managed not to.

Once he'd given his consent, it became apparent that it was out of his hands now. He felt hot lips trailing down his exposed chest. His brother licked the creamy expanse of his stomach, and he felt his muscles tighten uncontrollably at the wonderful feeling. It was hot, warm and wonderful... It made him feel like melting from the inside out; like he would explode if he didn't get some form of relief soon.

Relief came.

In the form of Itachi's tongue licking across the head of his leaking cock. Before he could do anything, his pants had been pulled down, and his brother's mouth had sought out it's target. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Ah, Itachi... That f-feels amazing! D-don't stop! Please, ah..."

He felt the smirk, rather than seeing it. His aching cock pulsed inside of his older brother's mouth. It was getting harder for him to hold back any longer. He felt like he was about to cum, and he grasped the long black ponytail that was cascading from Itachi's muscular shoulders. It was something to hold onto, for leverage and to steady himself.

While he was blowing him, Itachi had removed his own clothing at some point. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but he was definitely enjoying the view.

But then, Itachi stopped what he was doing. He rose up on the bed, the springs squeaking slightly when his weight shifted. One hand moved around below him to cup his butt cheek. He looked into Sasuke's eyes for a long moment, and then one word left him...

"_Mine_."

To his surprise, the older male supplied a bottle of lubricant from inside his Akatsuki cloak. Sasuke moaned at the sight of his big brother coating his fingers with the slippery substance. Soon, they were working their way inside of him.

He winced at first, expecting it to hurt. But Itachi knew what he was doing, and the initial entry was relatively painless. It felt good when he pressed against Sasuke's prostate. He wiggled his hips, moaning and writhing as he was overcome with sheer, raw pleasure. When he added a finger, it was a little more uncomfortable. But soon he'd been stretched enough. It was time to move on with things.

Itachi moved on top of him, "I won't lie to you, Otouto. This is probably going to hurt... a lot."

"Shouldn't I... Well, uh..." Sasuke fumbled with the right words. "Turn over?"

"I want to look into your eyes while I take you, deep and hard. I want to feel your breath mix with mine, as I steal it away, leaving you completely breathless. I want you to know that it's _me_ doing this to you... Your own brother, and _no one else_."

"..._Damn_."

Sasuke blushed when he realized the ferocity Itachi was planning to use to complete this. He voiced his thoughts aloud before he stop them from coming out. He wasn't in control anymore... His big brother was here to take care of him now. And he was doing a very, _very _good job of it.

The only thing he could do, as his entrance was penetrated, was sigh breathlessly... Itachi's member slipped inside with a slight pop.

There was nothing either of the Uchiha brothers could possibly say to make this moment any more awkward. Sasuke was blushing furiously, and panting with the strain of being stretched so wide. Itachi had a very think and long cock... And it was sliding it's way slowly deeper into his ass. He was trying to take it easy on him. It showed that he really cared and didn't want to hurt his little brother.

Gently, the older male reached up to stroke Sasuke's dick, as it dripped steadily, the precum rolling down one side. He had looked down in alarm at first, but then sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. He was content to let Itachi do this to him, as long as it would continue to feel this good.

"Oh god, Aniki... It feels amazing. Mmmm..."

Itachi licked the shell of his ear, and gently bit his neck. "Always remember this, Sasuke... I know I will."

The younger Uchiha could only nod in response. His face was flushed a deep crimson, and he was fighting not to lose control when Itachi licked his neck after biting it playfully. He kind of wished he would be a little rougher with him, but he knew the elder was trying to be respectful to him.

Itachi was trying to keep up a nice steady pace, but was failing at maintaining his own composure. The room was filled with a mix of moans, as the two brothers rode out their orgasms together. They both came at the same time... Both of them knew that was a special moment they would always share. The beauty of two souls entwining, connecting perfectly together, was such a rare experience. And they both knew it.

"Aaahh!" The Akatsuki member screamed when his was filled with pleasure of the highest degree. He came inside of his little brother, who also cried out in ecstasy.

"Ohhh, Anikiiiiii...!"

He rolled over, moving off of Sasuke and breaking their connection. It was over now.

Sasuke just looked at Itachi... Blankly.

What would his brother do after this?

They'd just fucked each other- No. They'd just made love. And both of them knew it. The full implications of their heated act of passion were just beginning to fully set in.

He was still remembering everything that happened, replaying all of it in his head, even as these new events unfolded. The room was spinning... Nothing seemed real to him anymore. All that they had been through together, and even now that Itachi was finally back... It all seemed like a nightmare.

_ 'Or a dream, depending on how you look at it...' _

His eyes hardened.

_**You left this emptiness inside  
>and I can't turn back time<br>No, stay!**_

And immediately, they softened again. After all of this, he couldn't go through with it. He knew he'd only been toying with himself the whole time. He could never really kill Itachi. If it had actually been real, he wouldn't have done it. He'd somehow known all along... Subconsciously, at least.

"Stay with me...?"

Itachi didn't know what to say. Everything in him, every inch of his being and his entire immortal soul felt that he wasn't good enough for someone like Sasuke. Anyone else would have cast him aside, like he was nothing. He was used to it. That's what people had done his entire life. And now here was someone who actually wanted him around. Even though he was nothing short of a murderer. The most innocent victim of his worst of crimes had just let him into his body.

If it had been anyone else, they would never have been able to forgive him. His little brother's heart had to be beautiful... He already knew first hand that it was exquisite, forever daring to love someone who for all he knew thought nothing of him. Loving someone who had hurt him so badly.

An ordinary person would have cast him aside without a second thought. They wouldn't have been able to feel this. When he thought about how truly rare that was, it made him feel that he was the luckiest man alive. ...Or dead, for that matter.

_**Nothing compares  
>Nothing compares to you...<strong>_

"Nothing compares to you, Otouto... Nothing..."

"I feel the same, Aniki. I love you."

And for what felt like the longest time, the Uchiha brothers wept together, letting the tears flow down their cheeks by the gallon. They didn't care what anyone else would think. All that mattered was that they still mattered to each other. After committing the ultimate sin together, they couldn't let go.

"I love you too. I can't let you go, Sasuke. Never..." It was Itachi's turn to cling to him.

_**I can't let you go,  
>Can't let you go.<br>I can't let go.**_

No more hatred was left between them. Their love had quite literally eaten it alive

._**I'll never be the same,  
>not after loving you,<br>not after loving you, no.**_

In that single moment, all that existed was the two of them...

_**I'll never be the same  
>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises<br>are yesterdays and I belong to you.**_

"I'm yours if you want me," Sasuke whispered into his ear.

_**I just can't walk away  
>'cause after loving you<br>I can never be the same**_,_**  
>I can never be the same.<br>I will never be the same.**_

Itachi smiled; a true, genuine smile. "I'll never leave you again. So long as you'll have me..."

_**No.  
>I can't walk away from you.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope it was what you expected, and hopefully it was a decent story. I tried my best... I had a lot going on while I was writing this and blah I know, no excuses. XD Hope it was enjoyable. It's been a long time since I've written an ItaSasu lemon. I missed it.<strong>

**-k.R.**


End file.
